Overwhelmed
by Starzki
Summary: Kaname and Sousuke finally have all the time they need to come together and explore their feelings for one another. Spoilers for the series. Post Always Stand by Me, Part 2.
1. Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own _Full Metal Panic_ or any of its characters. I am not profiting in any way from writing this fanfiction. _Full Metal Panic!_ is written by Shoji Gatoh and illustrated by Douji Shiki and the anime is produced by Gonzo.

Author's Note 1: I'm actually writing a multi-chapter FMP fic! I've run out of reasons not to actually put this down on paper and post it. I originally conceived a much shorter fic, but I'm hoping that by putting this story into a lot of smaller chapters, I'll stay consistent and interested in writing (my main failing with multi-chapter fics). This will be a character exploration of the steps that Kaname and Sousuke might take in becoming a romantic couple after their reunion of Always Stand By Me Part 2, so there won't be too much in the way of plot. Warning: These chapters will get... ahem... spicier (lemony-er) as they go along. If that's not your thing, no worries. Just warning you up front. Happy reading!

-x-

**Overwhelmed**

By Starzki

-x-

**1. Joy**

-x-

The wind whipped tangles into Kaname's hair as she clung to Sousuke on the back of his motorcycle. Her mind was flickering with thoughts that never seemed to quite take hold because she was positively overwhelmed with happiness.

She wanted to shout and laugh to the wide open blue spring sky.

It was happening. She had her arms around Sousuke. He was here, with her once again. He would be with her always. She trusted that, but it still seemed too unbelievable to be true. She squeezed him tighter, relishing the feel of his breathing in her arms.

He was alive.

And he had _kissed_ her. In front of everyone.

The entire school had seen their first kiss and it had still seemed so right. She laughed with delight again. It had been worth the teasing they endured right after.

He had been so bold. He had a new confidence in him that she didn't remember him having before and she liked the way that it made him stand taller. Kaname knew that she had a tendency to steamroll over everyone around her when she wanted something in particular done, and Sousuke had always taken his cues from her. But now it looked as though he knew who he was and what he wanted. Kaname felt a great sense of relief that he was self-assured enough to stand on his own and make decisions that would truly make him happy.

One of those decisions was that he wanted to be with her. They were going home. Kaname felt that her sense of giddiness could almost allow her to take flight.

The entire day had been so full of excitement. Coming back. Seeing her friends. Finding that Sousuke was really alive as she felt all along. It was wonderful and exhausting.

They had gone with their friends to a local restaurant to celebrate both their reunions and graduation. Neither gave out many details about what they'd been through. They pretty much just grinned stupidly at their friends and at one another, eager to hear about what had been going on in their absences. They had been missed, of course, and things weren't nearly as interesting as when they had both been there, but life had gone on without them. Kaname was happy about that.

Both Sousuke and Kaname begged off the graduation night parties and promised to meet everyone again for lunch the next day. They wanted time together alone. Even Kyouko didn't push them to come.

Kaname whispered in Sousuke's ear, "Drive faster." His revving the engine proved he had heard her.

They made it to Kaname's apartment building in record time. Sousuke hopped off and immediately grabbed Kaname into his embrace. He kissed her once again, the first since in front of the school, and her head spun with elation.

This was it. That was exactly how she had imagined they'd come together once again.

He was smiling. He hadn't really stopped smiling since the moment he had seen her and her heart filled with delight to know that she could make her taciturn sergeant look so happy, light, and free. He looked as though the weight of the world was finally off his shoulders and that he was no longer burdened by duty or work. The long struggle was over for him. And he still wanted to be here with her.

Kaname pulled from his embrace, leaned in to kiss him once again, playfully, on the corner of his mouth, and then sprinted for the apartment doors. Sousuke followed in hot pursuit.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

AN2: My main excuse to start writing this was LuxKen27's Summer Mini Challenge. This chapter meets the requirement for the prompt "playfully." Notes for this chapter (and the series as a whole) can be found at my DreamWidth or Livejournal accounts under the name "starzki." Comments are always very much appreciated and are great incentive to keep writing! Thanks!


	2. Peace

**Overwhelmed**

By Starzki

-x-

**2. Peace**

-x-

The door slammed loudly behind them as Kaname and Sousuke struggled to keep kissing while simultaneously taking their shoes off. Kaname kept giggling and pushing him away, then grabbing him by the shirt to kiss him once more.

The process of removing shoes went slowly.

Sousuke couldn't remember a time he felt more uncoordinated. It probably had to do with the fact that he kissed with his eyes closed and it was hard to navigate Kaname's apartment blind, stumbling over the amazing woman he had in his arms, with his face attached to hers, and the blood rushing through his ears so loudly he could barely remember what it was like to think.

There was a hilarity to the whole situation. Both had to take frequent breaks to just catch their breaths and laugh about the fact they were finally together and alone and doing what each had hoped to do for so long. To Sousuke, it felt unreal and he was ready at any moment to wake up and find it had all been a glorious dream.

She was there, alive in his arms, kissing him back with as much passion as she had ever shown for anything. With her arms around her neck and her lips pressed against his own, running into a table or wall seemed wholly inconsequential to his life.

Sousuke had honestly been aiming for her couch when they first began their ungraceful stumbling. He was as surprised as she when they both flopped onto her bed. But, as with everything else that day, Kaname's shock quickly turned to mirthful giggles at their position. Sousuke completely understood and chuckled himself.

It was all too much.

Kaname pulled herself up the bed and laid on her left side, head on her pillow. Sousuke mirrored her actions, sharing her pillow as he laid on his right side, facing her. Kaname's giggles slowly abated, but her smile never left her face. Sousuke basked in her gaze, liking that he could see his reflection in her eyes. This was where he was meant to be.

The phone in the next room began to ring. Kaname gave Sousuke a peck on the nose and said, "Stay here," before leaving to answer it. Sousuke turned onto his back, glad to have the a little time to collect his scattered thoughts. Though he had been content to go where the moment led him, taking the time to consider his next actions was also important.

Sousuke could hear Kaname's half of the conversation. It seemed that she was talking to her father. Her voice remained happy, but he could detect strained notes within the conversation. From what Sousuke could tell, neither Kaname nor her father was yet sure how to talk to one another without that undercurrent of animosity, but they were making the effort. Sousuke was glad for them.

Kaname padded back into the room a few minutes later, a smile still lingering on her face. "That went surprisingly well," she informed him before joining him on the bed once more.

"Good," he said as he turned to face her.

Sousuke cupped Kaname's face and kissed her, and then again. Her lips blossomed under his and the skin of her cheek was as smooth as satin. Sousuke broke each kiss quickly so that he could look at her again.

"Every time I open my eyes," Kaname said, "you look so happy and surprised that I'm still here." Her voice held an amused tone.

"I've worked so hard here, I have to keep checking," Sousuke confessed. "The entire time we were separated...I didn't know it was physically possible to be this happy."

Kaname reached up to trace a finger along Sousuke's jaw, fingering his scar. Her smile was gentle but brilliant as she said, "I know exactly what you mean."

They kissed again, slightly longer and more seriously than the kisses interrupted by laughter before, yet the kiss still maintained their purity.

Sousuke could see that Kaname's eyes were tired. She still had not quite recovered from the toll that Sophia, operating the TARTAROS, and her rescue had taken on her. And if he was honest with himself, he too was feeling exhausted by his recent escapes and long travels to get to Tokyo in time for graduation.

Sousuke knew roughly what happened next in adult romantic relationships. He had spent a good part of his childhood raised in tents around adults. He knew that the time was near for him and Kaname to explore those boundaries.

But not that night.

He had always thought, that when the time came and he was lying with Kaname in her bed that she's be wearing more of a sultry look that would invite him in for more. But in reality, Kaname's eyes managed to convey such love and innocence as she looked at him that there was no way that this moment they were sharing would ever be more perfect.

Kaname's eyes began to droop as Sousuke ran his fingers through her long hair. "Mmm, sleepy," she eventually slurred.

"Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," whispered Sousuke.

Sousuke sighed contentedly as he felt her drift, smile still tugging the corners of her mouth upward. He gently embraced her and he, too, fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by LuxKen27's Summer Mini Challenge prompt "sultry" in that it is the exact opposite of the prompt. Sorry.

AN2: I will be posting notes to this fic on my livejournal and dreamwidth accounts under the user name "starzki." Check them out if you're curious. As always, I adore feedback for these stories.


	3. Guilt

**Overwhelmed**

By Starzki

-x-

**3. Guilt**

-x-

Kaname woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in days.

Though the bed next to her was empty, Kaname could hear the shower in her bathroom running.

She indulged herself with a smile followed by a long stretch. This, she decided, was the start of her new life. Her new life with Sousuke.

Kaname's socked feet made shuffling sounds as she made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was already mid-morning according to the clock. She guessed that they must have slept a full fifteen hours. No wonder she felt more rested than she had... well, since the whole ordeal of her kidnapping began.

The last of the water felt cool in her throat and she considered another glass when she heard the shower turn off. She turned to peek at the doorway of the bathroom, wondering what kind of glimpse she would get of her sergeant.

At first, she thought she was lucky. The door opened in a billow of cloudy steam and out stepped Sousuke with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kaname let her eyes rove over his features with appreciation until they stopped at his abdomen.

The glass in Kaname's hand made a loud noise as it bounced off of the linoleum tiles of the kitchen floor.

Sousuke spun and saw Kaname. He saw her shocked look and where her wide, unblinking eyes were staring.

A number of emotions crossed his face, sadness, embarrassment, and concern chiefly among them. After the briefest moment of indecision, Sousuke shut himself in the bedroom to change.

Kaname had stopped breathing. Stopped thinking. All she could perceive were those scars that crisscrossed his lower abdomen, reaching around and scoring deep trenches in his lower back. They were new and they were awful.

It was bad. There was no doubt that whatever had happened had nearly killed him.

Kaname sank to her knees in the kitchen staring blankly at her hands. She still barely breathed.

What had she done?

In the next moment, Sousuke was at her side, fully clothed, trying to get his arms around her, trying to help her up to her feet. Kaname was having none of it.

She finally took a deep breath and whispered, "I chose wrong."

"What?" asked Sousuke, "No!"

"I did it," was the shrill reply. "I did it. It's my fault!" She was on the verge of screaming. With those words she buried her face in her hands and began crying like she had never cried in her life. Her entire body was wracked with sobs and she would only stop her bawling to take long hiccupping breaths to resume crying once again.

Through it all, she felt the warmth of Sousuke's arm around her shoulders. She heard him murmuring words she couldn't quite make out, either because she couldn't hear them over her weeping or because she refused the comfort that they promised.

She would never forgive herself. She could have given him a life free of pain and she had refused.

He had come after her. She knew he would. She had counted on it. And look at the price he had paid for it.

"How bad is it?" she demanded suddenly, her face still ducked and hidden in her hands.

"It's... not a problem."

Kaname would have laughed if the situation weren't so awful. She had to know. "Tell me how bad it is!" she asked once again, barely suppressing her sobs.

After a moment, she heard him say, "I lost a kidney, part of my liver, and some intestine, but..."

He may have said more, but Kaname couldn't hold in her shattered howl. She wept once more, with renewed effort. She cried so hard her head hurt and the tears dripped from her elbows onto the tops of her thighs. The guilt she felt was unbearable.

After a few minutes of this, Sousuke brought his hands to hers and pried them gently from her face.

Kaname peered at Sousuke's anxious expression and felt new shame wash over her. After all he had been through, she should be taking care of _him_.

"I'm so sorry," she managed, finally. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Sousuke gripped her hands tightly and made sure she was looking at the sincerity in his eyes when he said, "It's not your fault. I am healing. I will be fine."

"But... I could have stopped it!" Kaname wailed, new tears streaming down her cheeks. "I had the power. I could have given you a new life! You could have been happy with a mother and a father and a life in Japan and no war and no injury and no scars! God! I was so selfish!"

Kaname squeezed Sousuke's hands. "When I was in that machine, making that new world, I saw you, and liked you, but you didn't have that scar." Kaname reached out and touched the scar along his jaw. "I knew you wouldn't be the same person I fell in love with! So I stopped it all." Kaname shook her head. "I'm so selfish. You could have been happy and whole but I couldn't bear it because you wouldn't have been the right boyfriend for me."

After considering her words, Sousuke couldn't stop the small smile that pulled on the corners of his mouth.

"Kaname, you need to hear this. I _am_ happy. And I'm whole enough. I don't know who you would have created, but it wouldn't have been me, I don't think. So I'm glad you did what you did. This is what I wanted, too."

Sousuke's eyes were so warm and genuine, and as steady as they ever were, that Kaname couldn't look away. She couldn't deny he was telling the truth. She felt an enormous weight lift from her.

"Really?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I've lived a hard life, but it's been mine and I've survived. I won't give it up so easily."

Kaname nodded and allowed Sousuke to help her to her feet. Her breath still hitched from her earlier crying, but she was soothed by his words. Maybe she did make the wrong choice, but there was happiness to be found in this world, too. It was worth discovering.

"Still," said Kaname, "I'm sorry it happened to you. You just tell me if you ever need anything from me, okay?" She sat down gently at the kitchen table as Sousuke retrieved her dropped water glass.

"Affirmative."

"And no more putting your life at risk! That's an order. You have enough scars."

"Deal."

Sousuke turned from the sink and leaned down to wrap his arms around Kaname from behind. "And Kaname?"

"Mmm?"

Sousuke said softly into her ear, "Did you just tell me you preferred a military otaku to a normal high school boyfriend?"

Kaname finally managed a smile and a small laugh. It would take a while before she would truly forgive herself, but she was done wasting time now that she was finally alone with Sousuke.

"And don't you forget it, Soldier," she said as she leaned into his kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, delicious angst. I do apologize for any mood whiplash, but if they're going have naked times later, there needed to be some discussion about/dealing with his new scars. I'd love to know what readers think of this story!


	4. Awe

**Overwhelmed**

By Starzki

-x-

**4. Awe**

-x-

Sousuke paced Kaname's apartment as she took her turn in the shower.

He had finally opened up about what he had done in order to find her. He told her about Namsak and about Nami. He told her how he received his new scars.

For her part, Kaname didn't seem too surprised. She gave a kind of knowing nod about Nami's death and whispered, "She seemed really nice." Then, Kaname had turned to Sousuke, eyes filled with empathy and compassion, and she pulled him into an embrace.

Sousuke had accepted her comfort. He appreciated that she was willing to give so soon after she had nearly completely broken down because he hadn't prepared her for how much he had changed over the long months they'd been apart.

So part of his pacing was walking off the guilt that he had so unthinkingly exposed Kaname to the horror he'd been through. The other part, though, was anticipation of finding out what kind of horrors that Kaname, herself, had endured.

The hissing of the shower stopped with the squeak of the shower knob. Sousuke positioned himself in the bedroom and mentally prepared himself for whatever might happen next. No matter what, he would be there for Kaname like she had been there for him. They were together and nothing could separate them any more.

Kaname entered the bedroom wrapped in a towel. She didn't seem surprised to see Sousuke there, but still blushed quite prettily under his stare.

"I need to see," was all Sousuke could say.

Kaname didn't protest, but explained, "They didn't hurt me."

"I need to see," he said again.

Sousuke had a near-encyclopedic memory of Kaname before their separation with all of the thinking of her he had done over the months. He could close his eyes and imagine the curve of her cheek, the way the sunlight made her skin glow as she basked on the beach, the way her coltish, graceful legs moved so that her skirt would swish just so with exact precision. He would know if anything was different. He could find the hurt.

Kaname stood still, clutching the towel to the top of her sternum as Sousuke circled her, taking her in.

He stopped in front of her and studied her face, tilting her chin this way and that. Her cheeks still glowed rosy under his scrutiny, but nothing more was amiss.

He lifted her chin and examined her neck. He could see no scars, no old puncture wounds, just the strong column of her throat that seemed to call for his hungry kisses. He suppressed the desire and moved on.

He ran his fingers over her flawless upper chest, over her shoulders, and her upper back as he pushed the damp ropes of her hair aside. He watched, fascinated, as the goose bumps chased his fingers across her skin. Kaname's breathing was shallow but steady, clearly affected by his touch.

He had her sit on the bed and he pulled the towel down her back, exposing the wings of her shoulder blades, the long line of her spine, and the flat, taut muscles that flexed under his fingertips. No scar marred her beauty.

He moved back around to her front and her look nearly stopped him in his mission. Her eyes were dark and her mouth parted and flushed. He had to avoid her gaze in order to keep going. Now, with the towel so askew, she barely had enough slack to fully cover her breasts. She was breathtaking.

Sousuke kneeled and took her ankles in his hands as he studied her feet. These were newly marked with scars that were probably only blisters that came from new shoes. He followed her up her mile-long legs and saw that they were slimmer than they had been, but were as blemish-free as the rest of her.

Sousuke chanced a look at Kaname and found she was still affected by his touch. He was almost done.

He took her hands and checked her palms and her fingers. The nails were as groomed as they were normally and her wrists bore no evidence of being shackled for long periods. Finally he moved his eyes and his fingers over her forearms and elbows to her upper arms. Here, he did find something. There was an odd scar and several long bumps under the skin of the inside of her left upper arm.

He must have given her a confused look because Kaname's look had changed drastically. Where she had looked passionate, she now looked mortified.

"Birth control," she finally explained, dropping her eyes from his.

Sousuke couldn't find the words to express his feelings. Shock? Dismay? Anger? Fear? What had they done to her?

"Nothing happened," Kaname was quick to explain. Her eyes darted back to his and he could see relief in her confession, but she was still ashamed.

"With Leonard there, they weren't sure if..." Kaname couldn't finish the sentence. "They didn't want the possibility of me having anything that would change my mind about the course they had set out. And with Sophia... She was curious."

Sousuke sat back on his heels.

"It didn't seem like the worst idea when they asked me... Sophia... at the time."

Sousuke mused that he had never been so amazed by anyone in his life. There had been another person pulling Kaname's strings for months and she had still come out so whole in the end. No doubt she had struggled, was still struggling, but she was here and able to function quite normally after having had so much taken from her.

Kaname must have misread Sousuke's look because she was quick to explain, "I didn't let anything happen. I would never..." She dropped her gaze again, her chin hitting her chest so that her hair covered her face. "You were right when you came to rescue me. Those awful things you said... you were right. I was too weak to fight off Sophia and all of them. But I made damn sure that nothing happened with me and Leonard."

Sousuke realized that he hadn't explained himself. "Tessa had told me about Sophia. I knew you weren't yourself."

Sousuke positioned his face right in front of Kaname's so she would know he was being completely honest. He continued.

"I didn't say those awful things to you because I thought you were weak. I said them because I know how incredibly strong and stubborn you are. Not one person in one hundred would have been able to break away from Sophia as well as you did. But I knew that if there was any hope to get you out from under Sophia, I had to make you mad and I knew that you'd never, _never_ let me get away with talking to you like that."

Kaname was silent as she processed Sousuke's words. Then, in a whisper almost too low for him to hear, she asked, "You really think I'm strong?"

Sousuke couldn't help his smile. "I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met," he said with a tinge of awe and reverence in his voice.

Head still lowered, Kaname chanced a peek upward, hopeful that his words were true. His eyes held their usual direct stare that would make her heart do flips in her chest, but this time there was something more. His eyes were filled with more emotion than she had ever seen, conveying compassion and reassurance.

Kaname straightened, crashing her lips into his. He smiled under her assault, cupped her jaw in his left hand to better angle the kiss into something softer, fuller.

After a few seconds, Sousuke realized that this kiss was very different than the elated small kisses from the day before. It was so much more than mouths and tongues and pressure and sensation. This was communication.

Years of emotions for Kaname that Sousuke had routinely tamped down began to rise to the surface. Desire, hunger, want, astonishment, and a deep, fearless love crashed through all of his defenses and made themselves known in their kiss.

Sousuke knew this because Kaname was reflecting those same emotions as her tongue twined with his and her breathing grew ragged.

There were no obstacles. There was nothing to prevent what both wanted, what both new was next. Even the fingers of Sousuke's right hand that were gently following the curve of Kaname's bare spine didn't tremble or hesitate as they would have previously. Neither was embarrassed that Kaname only wore a towel, and in fact, both felt it was still too much.

They were ready. It was time.

Or it would have been had Kaname's phone not chosen that moment to interrupt.

Both smiled into one another's mouth with mirth and frustration. Lunch with friends had almost been forgotten.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note 1: See! I'm updating! And I'm well on my way to earning my M rating! I will say, though, that the school year has started for me here (I teach), so updates are not going to be as frequent as they were this summer. I do, however, have the next two chapters already meticulously plotted in my head, so they will be done sooner than later.

AN2: As some of you may notice, the end of this chapter was a drabble in my "Don't Panic" collection entitled "Communication." I had said it was a sneak peak of my longer story, and here you have it. Notes for this chapter can be found on my livejournal or dreamwidth accounts.

AN3: Just a quick note to say copious thank yous to everyone who reviews my stories. I don't often respond individually to reviews, and I'm incredibly sorry for that. I do want you all to know that I am truly grateful to all my readers, anyone who favorites or follows my stories, and to anyone who drops a line or two to let me know what you thought of my writing. Hopefully my story is good enough for you to keep coming back for the updates!


	5. Anticipation

**Overwhelmed**

By Starzki

-x-

**5. Anticipation**

-x-

Kaname fidgeted in her seat on the train, straightening her short, pleated black skirt and readjusting the collar of her light blue sweater for the hundredth time. She knew that she shouldn't be so nervous about seeing her friends again, but she was. Kaname had been separated from them so long, she wasn't sure if they would all have the same easy interaction that they always had. She knew that if there were too many awkward silences or questions she couldn't answer, she'd be devastated.

Sousuke put his arm around Kaname as the train pulled into the station and he pressed a quick, discrete kiss to her temple. She was glad for his comfort and imagined he must be feeling a little nervous, too. They had discussed just how much they should tell their friends about the previous year. They decided they wouldn't lie, but they definitely wouldn't share all the details. At least not yet.

Neither of them should have been worried. As soon as they met up at the diner with Kyouko, Shinji, Ono-D, Ren, and Mizuki, everything seemed to fall into place. The group assailed Kaname and Sousuke with happy exclamations to see them again, approval at how well they looked, and eagerness to get inside and have some lunch.

The seven of them piled into a large booth that had Ren at the wall, Kaname in the middle, and Sousuke on her right, facing the other four. Everyone talked over one another about the previous night's parties and how the entire school had been rocked by the news that Sousuke and Kaname had finally made it back.

Rather than wait for the questions that she was dreading, Kaname asked the questions first. "What are all of you going to do now that you've graduated?"

This led to a round of excited stories that lasted well after the waitress came to take their orders. Each friend told of the months studying for the exams, horrible and hilarious stories about taking the exams, and about getting into one university or another. Kaname nearly cried with laughter (at the terrific stories) and with pride (they had all made it into universities of their choice) at everything her friends had been able to accomplish. She had honestly forgotten how fun simply hanging out with friends could be.

Finally, after the first lull in the conversation, Kyouko asked, "What about you two? What do you do now? Do you have to finish high school? Like take a test or something?"

Kaname and Sousuke exchanged glances, unsure. Sousuke took Kaname's hand underneath the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm not really sure," admitted Kaname. "We're still kind of settling back in. I guess we'll have to find a way to officially graduate?"

Sousuke shook his head, "I don't know, either. But whatever Kaname does, I'll go with her."

This statement led to a round of simultaneous coos and groans from the table. Kaname laughed it off, but was still elated that he was so bold and sure of being with her in front of their friends.

To further deflect the conversation, and to take her mind off of the thumb that was slowly caressing the top of her hand, Kaname's next question was, "So what did I miss? Who's dating who now?"

This led to conversation that lasted even after their meals came. Ren shyly admitted to Kaname that she and Hayashimizu were indeed dating quite seriously. Even Sousuke nodded knowingly at this confession, the attraction between the two students had been so apparent.

Mizuki gave a long, drama-filled list of ex-boyfriends that seemed to rotate in and out in predictable patterns.

To Kaname's great surprise, Kyouko stated that she had dated both Ono-D and Shinji in the year Kaname was gone, but that it hadn't worked out with either of them. Obviously, they all remained steadfast friends, and Kyouko was looking forward to all of the people she would meet in college.

The obvious question then hung in the air and only Kyouko was brave enough to ask it, "So, Kaname, are you and Sousuke, like, together? For real?"

Sousuke dropped Kaname's hand under the table. "Affirmative," he replied.

Kaname smiled bashfully, knowing her cheeks were glowing red as she nodded an assent. "Yeah. He... rescued me. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him. I mean, I..." she hesitated. But telling the truth was best. "It would have happened anyway, but now I know that I have someone brave enough, dedicated enough, and stubborn enough to follow me to the edges of the world to bring me back."

Kaname felt a measure of pride that she could see Sousuke's cheeks coloring brightly at her admission. He looked happy as he shared a smile with her.

"Oh, you two are the _cutest_," gushed Mizuki. Kaname was glad for her admiration because it made her deeper blush seem reasonable when, in fact, Sousuke's left hand had found its way to her right knee, cupping it gently.

Conversation took meandering turns as the group ate. No one suspected that the normally-clueless Sousuke's fingers were tracing designs on Kaname's inner knee and distracting her from the discussion of Kyouko's new hair style.

Kaname did what she could to keep a straight face. She alternately wanted to smack Sousuke for being so touchy right in front of their friends or melt with desire and happiness at the way Sousuke's fingertips were wreaking havoc on her nerve endings. She decided a little revenge was in order.

While listening intently to Ono-D's story of how well the baseball team played during the year, Kaname slipped her right foot out of her shoe. She stealthily ran her socked toes behind Sousuke's ankle and rubbed her foot up along his inner calf.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sousuke flush and his fork hesitated on the way to his mouth. Kaname grinned, happy that she had such an effect on her sergeant.

What she didn't anticipate, though, is that Sousuke would take the opportunity, now that her knee was pressed firmly against his, to inch his hand even higher. He palmed the inner curve of her thigh and made circles with his thumb. Kaname felt like she might spontaneously combust. Normally her thighs were ticklish, but his touch just made her want more.

Kaname felt as though the temperature of the diner had spiked at least ten degrees. She was torn between feeling guilty that not all of her attention was focused on the friends she hadn't seen in so long and feeling annoyed that she had scheduled this lunch at a time when she and Sousuke had finally started making some real physical headway.

So instead of focusing on the negatives of both situations, Kaname just enjoyed the singsong lilt of Kyouko's voice chiding Ono-D for eating too quickly and relished the secret fingers under the table that seemed to be shooting liquid heat to her core.

In response, Kaname's foot was gentle, but persistent against Sousuke's leg giving him an extra nudge, or even indulging in a happy sigh when his fingertips found a new nerve ending to pluck and tease. His flush hadn't lightened at all and the fact that he was so affected by the way she was affected just intensified Kaname's desire. The momentum behind their hunger was increasing exponentially and, as much as she hated to admit it, Kaname was very, very ready to leave her friends and sprint back to her apartment with Sousuke flung over her shoulder if that's what it took to get out of there. She could only manage superficial attention to her friends' conversation as she became more and more absorbed with the man next to her.

The spell was broken when waitress took that moment to come by and asked if anyone wanted to stay for dessert before she delivered the check.

"No!" Kaname and Sousuke blurted in unison.

The table erupted in laughter and friends exchanged knowing looks.

"Get out of here, you crazy kids. We'll catch up some more tomorrow... Or the next day," Mizuki grinned.

Kaname wanted to disappear into the seat of the booth and probably would have tried if not for Sousuke adamantly pulling her to her feet and pushing her toward the door.

"Affirmative," he told the group over his shoulder to their delighted hoots and cheers. Kaname decided she would murder him later that night. Or maybe the next day. Or the one after that.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, this is the last teasing chapter. I swear. From here, the citrus truly starts. (YAY!) Notes for this chapter will be on my dreamwidth and livejournal accounts under the user name "starzki." If you look for my Full Metal Panic tags, you should be able to find all the notes I have for my stories. Feedback is always appreciated.


	6. New Experience

**Overwhelmed**

By Starzki

-x-

**6. New Experience**

-x-

Sousuke could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. While he had enjoyed lunch and seeing his school friends, it might have been a mistake to go.

Or the hand-holding under the table. Maybe that was the mistake. Or touching Kaname's leg.

That was probably it.

In any case, Sousuke was as keyed up and anxious as he'd ever been, his hands itching to feel her skin, his mouth wanting nothing more than to taste her. But they had taken the subway home and one glare from Kaname meant there would be no public displays of affection.

So Sousuke figured he could hold out until they got into her building. Unfortunately, there had been a family with small kids in the lobby. They both sprinted to the closing elevator doors, ready for its relative privacy for quick, fevered kisses before getting back to Kaname's apartment.

They hadn't realized that Kaname's elderly neighbor was already on it.

So they stood three feet apart and avoided looking at one another. Sousuke felt like he might explode if he didn't touch her soon.

Yes, it had definitely been inching his hand up her leg that had been the mistake. That is, if one could call the heavenly experience of feeling that smooth curve of her thigh a mistake. Actually, Sousuke amended, the mistake had been copping the feel at lunch in a public place with all of their friends at least 10 minutes from appropriate privacy to actually _do_ anything about his desire.

As the elevator slowly dinged its way toward Kaname's floor, Sousuke knew that he was in a hell of his own making. But at the time, in the diner, he couldn't help himself. Kaname's legs were always his undoing.

One of the first days they had met, when he was doing such a terrible job trying to surreptitiously observe her on the way home from school on the train, Kaname had stripped him of his newspaper and menacingly stomped her foot on his seat between his knees to get him to confess as to why he was following her. It was that moment he had been confronted with Kaname's legs in a short skirt. He had been fascinated by their shape, ideal really, and their femininity. It was the first moment he really began to process that his mission objective was a girl, and a beautiful one at that. That first glimpse of thigh and he was a goner.

Now, with Kaname in another short pleated skirt (black this time, not blue) only three feet from him but unattainable, Sousuke wondered if it was possible to die of want.

Long seconds later, the elevator opened to Kaname's floor. All three passengers slowly exited.

Sousuke and Kaname calmly bid the elderly man a good afternoon before walking (not running) to her apartment.

However, Sousuke couldn't wait and stole the keys from Kaname's hands and had them in the apartment in mere fractions of a second.

They didn't even bother to move further into the apartment. The blood roared in Sousuke's ears, deafening him. She was in his arms, her back against the door, clutching at him desperately and sharing his frenzied kisses.

Sousuke wanted to do everything at once. He tested the weight of her breasts, memorized the curve of her ass underneath is hands, tasted the column of her throat, ran his hands through her silky hair.

Kaname was pliant and beautiful under his touches. She steadied herself by grasping the clothing at his shoulder while moving her other hand down the back of his neck, under his collar to feel his skin and pull him closer.

Though the early spring day outside had been slightly chilly Kaname's skin was flushed and hot, her breath leaving her mouth in humid pants. He couldn't help but think that they were both wearing entirely too many clothes. He was hard and wanted to press himself into her, but he first wanted to feel every inch of her and make her gasp with delight.

Sousuke's hands seemed to have a mind of their own and an incredibly short attention span. One moment he had his hand up her sweater, tracing the line of her spine before finding her satin-covered breast, teasing the hard nipple underneath, then next moment had his hands at Kaname's hips, bunching up her skirt so he could run his hands up the entire long length of her thighs without interruption.

Kaname sighed and hummed happily against his mouth, enjoying the feel of his rough hands and gentle touches to her legs. Eager to oblige her further, Sousuke moved his hand from the outside of her leg and ran it slowly up the inside, loving the dip and curve and the plump roundness of her upper thigh. His hand ran up her whole leg and only stopped when it hit the resistance of the cloth-covered apex of Kaname's legs.

Kaname gave a sudden gasp, arching and pressing forcefully into Sousuke's hand. It was a quick reaction that resulted in her banging her head against the door, but she didn't seem to care. Her hand came down to join Sousuke's and guided him to press against her more firmly.

Sousuke nearly froze. Touching that part of her had kind of been an accident and he had no real plan for what he should do next. Memories of Kurz's lewd boasting and a long-ago drunken lecture from Mao about the importance of pleasing women flickered in his mind. They hadn't made much sense back then, seemed like mere distractions from the important work they had to do, but Sousuke desperately wished he had paid more attention.

Sousuke mentally shook his head and came back to his current situation where Kaname was whimpering and directing Sousuke's hand to rub against her heat in small circles. Obedient, Sousuke moved his fingers and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from Kaname.

Inexperienced with "the lay of the land" though he was, he quickly realized that by letting Kaname guide him with her hand and with her songs of satisfaction, he could quickly learn what pleased Kaname.

He rubbed faster until each of her breaths ended in a beautiful soft cry. Still arched against the door, eyes rolled heavenward, he marveled at the deep flush of her lips and the rapid pulse beating in her throat.

Sousuke didn't know if it was him or Kaname that moved her underwear, but suddenly his fingers were moving against hot, wet, sticky-but-not flesh. Kaname gave a strangled yelp when the spasms hit her. She collapsed inward, her head hitting Sousuke's shoulder hard as she shuddered.

"Oh, God, Sousuke. I'm..." Another high-pitched cry ended her sentence.

Sousuke could feel the folds beneath his fingers grow impossibly hot. Kaname's guiding hand still pressed him firmly, so he continued rubbing the blooming, twitching flesh, fascinated that he had been able to get this reaction from her. Her whole body jerked with her bliss and Sousuke held her steady and to him with one arm, pleased with her long moans. Watching Kaname come was undoubtedly the most exquisite thing he'd ever experienced.

She rode out the last of her spasms against his hand, then grasped his fingers and moved them away. He held her and her breathing soon returned to normal.

Finally, she lifted her head from Sousuke's shoulder and gave him a bashful, embarrassed smile.

"Um... Thanks?" she said.

Sousuke couldn't stop his grin and replied, "Not a problem."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: As you may have noted with chapter, I'm done teasing you. Now for the lemons! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	7. Curiosity

**Overwhelmed**

By Starzki

-x-

**7. Curiosity**

-x-

Kaname wasn't sure her face could get any redder. Well, that was...

Kaname could finish that thought with any number of words: embarrassing, quick, hot, fun, extremely awesome.

Kaname tried to compose herself to make her next move. It was odd to be so embarrassed in front of Sousuke when he was grinning like such a fool. He seemed incredibly proud of himself for being able to make her lose control like that. They were still in her entryway for God's sake!

Kaname knew it was time to turn the tables. It was definitely her turn to find out just what might make Sousuke lose his mind with pleasure. And Kaname had a rough idea. She just needed to be bold and jump in with her plan of attack.

"You're coming with me, Sergeant," she ordered, grabbing a fistful of the front of his shirt and pulling him behind her to her bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. She grinned because she could hear both happiness and trepidation in his voice.

Kaname was glad she was facing away from him. She needed the moments it took to cross her apartment to mentally ready herself for what was next. She wanted to focus on Sousuke. He was so good to her, so supportive, so giving. It was time for her to give a little back to him.

And she was ready. In fact, she was armed by information gleaned from the experienced older girls who whispered, giggled, and bragged in the locker room before softball practice. These were the girls the others often called "shameless," but when they talked, you better believe that all of the other girls in the room shut their mouths and opened their ears. Kaname knew that it would be different for everyone, every couple, but at least she had some frame of reference. Which is more than Sousuke had, and look how successful he had been!

With her confidence as high as it was going to get, Kaname entered her room and spun to face Sousuke. She kissed his dopey grin with one of her own and roughly embraced him, knocking him off balance. They had to break the kiss to share laughter after they crashed into a wall. Kaname took the moment to just be happy about where she was in her life right then. She was glad the process of love wasn't so serious and that laughter, and their unique personalities were going to be as much of the experience as anything.

Kaname gave Sousuke her best devilish grin before she swept off her sweater. Once the sweater was limp on the ground, she regarded Sousuke. His grin was gone. In its place was a look of shock and wonder. And elation.

Well, get ready, Kaname thought, because I'm about to blow your socks off. And with that, she reached up under her skirt and inched down her panties, kicking them off in the same general direction as her sweater. She would be keeping her bra and skirt on. For the time being.

Sousuke's eyes glazed and his cheeks reddened. She could hear him audibly gulp. This was more like it.

She grabbed his shirt in her fist once again and pulled his mouth into hers. They kissed deeply, tasting one another, letting their tongues twine. Sousuke's hands were, again, everywhere at once, his erection pressing into her hip. Even so soon after her orgasm, that kiss was making the heat pool at her center once again.

Kaname pulled away as Sousuke licked at her lips. "Take off your shirt and get on the bed," she said.

In an instant, it was done. He was sitting up, but Kaname pushed his chest and had him lie back on the fluffed up pillows. She gently joined him on the bed, straddling him and allowing her sex to press onto the bulge in his pants.

Kaname cupped his jaw and swallowed his groan as he adjusted to the heat and pressure on his cock. Though Kaname was a still oversensitive, the sensation of him being so near made her tingle.

Kaname languidly kissed Sousuke as she ran his hands over his chest and abdomen. She relished the contours of his muscles as they rippled under her hands. She mapped out the regions of his body and memorized the rise and fall of his skin, the patchwork of his scars. Kaname lightly traced the puckered skin of his newest scar and kissed him tenderly in her own brand of apology. Sousuke hummed his delight at her explorations and the sensation of the vibration against her lips made her smile.

Kaname sat back up and looked down at Sousuke. He was disheveled, his lips were swollen, and his eyes were dark and lazy as they gazed back up at her. "You are so gorgeous," Kaname said with another smile.

He chuffed a grin at that, but his eyes widened as Kaname reached back and undid the hooks of her bra and let the fabric join the floor with her other clothes.

She definitely had Sousuke's attention.

He seemed mesmerized. He sat up slowly and cupped each breast with a gentle touch. Sousuke's rough fingertips were like electricity on Kaname's smooth skin. He took in the curve, the feel of each breast, experimentally rolling the nipples under his thumbs. Kaname was slightly embarrassed by the attention, but it also felt wonderful. It seemed as though their connection, their shared love, was passing back and forth through his gentle touches.

In a move that shouldn't have surprised her, but did, Sousuke ducked down and sucked her left nipple into his mouth. It was so warm and the pressure from his suction and the tongue swiping across it made her moan with pleasure. It seemed as though there were nerves that connected her nipples to her core and Sousuke's steady attention was making her even wetter.

Kaname was in danger of letting Sousuke taking over again, so she decided to grab the upper hand. Kaname rocked her hips against his erection and her nipple popped out of Sousuke's mouth with his gasp. She pushed him back to lay down and attacked his neck with her lips. She licked, nipped, and kissed his neck with ardor, moving slowly downwards. Sousuke continued to play, one hand at her breast, the other at the back of her head, tangled in her hair.

As Kaname's hands roved over his abdomen, she teased his collarbone with her teeth. Then, she took a deep breath to gather her courage, and ran one hand down his belly, over his pants, and pressed it onto his length. Sousuke froze.

Kaname continued to kiss down his chest, flicking a tongue at one of his nipples while she rubbed his hardness through his pants. Sousuke's breathing hitched and he groaned happily. He let go of her and began to grip the bed sheets at his sides.

Kaname took this as a sign she was on the right track. She kissed his stomach and undid his pants and released the zipper. Sousuke sighed with happiness as the pressure on his cock relieved somewhat. Kaname stroked him over his underwear and sat up.

She was so new at this, she only hoped she was getting this seduction slightly right. The long kisses down his chest had helped her get comfortable with the idea of getting to know this new part of Sousuke. So far, so good, she thought. He seemed happy enough, she had to admit to herself.

Kaname gently peeled down Sousuke's pants and underwear, finally freeing his stiff cock. Seeing it for the first time filled Kaname with instant curiosity. It was a part of Sousuke, so she instinctively loved it, but it looked kind of complicated. There were ridges and veins and she had no idea what part would feel good for Sousuke and what wouldn't. However, armed with her locker room knowledge, she quickly jumped right in before Sousuke could mistake her hesitation for doubt.

Kaname reached out and grabbed his cock firmly and gave an experimental stroke up and down while looking at Sousuke's face. He twitched in her hand, surprising her, and arched back into the pillows with a grunt. Liking his reaction, she did it again and was rewarded with the white knuckle hold Sousuke had on the bed sheets.

Kaname felt powerful as she stroked him. She let his growls and grunts wash over her as she experimented with different techniques of stroking him to see what made him squirm with pleasure the most. To her great surprise, this was amazing fun.

Diving into the next step, Kaname leaned over Sousuke, released him from her grip, and gave him a long lick up his shaft and over his head.

Sousuke bolted upright. "Shit!"

Kaname froze. "Was that okay?" she asked.

Sousuke gaped at her, wide eyed. "Uh, yeah," he finally said, "it was great. But you don't have to..."

"I want to," Kaname interrupted. "Just relax."

Sousuke eased himself back down onto the bed as Kaname resituated herself. She kneeled over him, perpendicular to his lying form, took him in her hand once again and gave him another long, slow lick.

Sousuke growled above her. Growled. Her plan to make him lose control was definitely working.

After a few more licks, circling her tongue over the head of his cock, she was rewarded with another, "Shit," when she sucked him into her mouth.

She knew to be gentle and to make sure her teeth were covered, but not much else. Curious, she tried bobbing down on him and tonguing the area just under its head to see what his reaction would be.

"Fuck, Kaname!"

He twitched and throbbed in her mouth. She could feel the bed move with all of the other little spasms of muscles trying to maintain control of his hips to not thrust into her mouth.

Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock so he couldn't thrust too deep, she bobbed again and again, a little faster, simultaneously circling her tongue over the sensitive flesh in her mouth. With each action, she wrung another strangled expletive from Sousuke. He reached down and grasped her shoulder. He wasn't pushing or pulling her. He just seemed to need something to hold onto.

Sousuke's breath was heaving between curses before he finally shouted, "Fuck, Kaname!" with such desperation that Kaname knew it was time. She mentally braced herself.

Sousuke sat up and curled over her with a howl. She held her mouth steady and soft as he thrust from beneath her, spurting into her mouth. His fingers dug into her shoulder as he rode out the spasms. Kaname could swear she heard him whimper. With a last low cry, Sousuke flopped back onto the bed, completely spent.

When his cock finally stopped twitching in her mouth and grew soft, Kaname let him go careful not to drip. She wasn't sure what to make of the gritty, bitter-but-strangely-sweet substance in her mouth. She did her best not to make a face as she swallowed. It seemed it maybe was an acquired taste. Not repulsive though.

Kaname sidled back up to Sousuke to gage the aftermath of her actions. He was staring, unfocused, at the ceiling, mouth slack.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

Sousuke rubbed his hand over his face, his gaze unchanging. "Ah, imanah muh. Guh." He conked the side of his head with the heel of his hand and just nodded at her while waving that he was okay.

Kaname giggled as she excused herself to get a glass of water. It seemed as though she broke Sousuke and the thought made her intensely proud.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: That was fun! One chapter left... Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Oblivion

**Overwhelmed**

By Starzki

-x-

**8. Oblivion**

-x-

Kaname rejoined Sousuke on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his smile. "Doing better?" she asked.

"I can speak again, if that's what you're asking," he responded. She giggled.

Sousuke and Kaname kissed lazily and let their hands explore one another. She had come back from the bathroom still wearing only her skirt, and it was the only item of clothing between the two of them. The earlier frenzy was forgotten and they just enjoyed being with each other. They had time.

It was Sousuke who finally took the initiative and tugged down the zipper of her black pleated skirt. It wasn't lustful. It was simple. It was time for Kaname to be completely naked.

To her everlasting surprise, she wasn't bashful in front of him. She truly hadn't been since her clothes had come off. This was his time to explore and she was glad to indulge him. She wanted him to know her completely.

She turned over onto her stomach and he ran his hands lightly over the skin of her back. It was quick, light, and methodical. While not quite a massage, his persistent touches were relaxing and she caught herself almost dozing under the sensation. He spent long moments passing his hands over the same plane or curve of her back.

Sousuke's hands roved lower, feeling the curve of her bottom. In fact, he spent quite some time running his hands from the top of her ass to the dip in her back, loving how her body curved. He wanted to touch ever part of her flawless skin.

He moved lower, once again running his hands over her legs, from her ass all the way down to her feet. Kaname bit down on more giggles, feeling a little tickled by his caresses, especially when they ran over the soles of her feet.

Sousuke noticed her squirming, so he had her turn over onto her back where her resumed his light touches starting with her shoulders. His hands were calloused and strong, but they touched Kaname so gently she thought she would melt under them. He spent minutes with his caresses, committing the feel of every part of her shoulders, arms, and hands to memory.

"Mmm, this is nice," Kaname said. Her eyes fluttered closed and she relished being the complete center of Sousuke's intense concentration. It was similar to his inspection the day before, only so much better because there wasn't the specter of worry and guilt looming over their heads.

Sousuke didn't respond, he just moved downward, finally taking his time to run his hands over her breasts again and again. He delighted in the discovery that he could tease her nipples into hard peaks. As he plucked them with his fingers, he noticed how she would unconsciously rub her thighs together, the corners of her mouth pulling up.

Kaname hadn't realized how sensitive her breasts were. While Sousuke's previous light touches had been arousing, his attention to her breasts was making her grow slick and wet.

Sousuke continued touching her. He pushed her breasts together to make cleavage, then let them fall and watched them bounce and roll with gravity. After the fifth time he did this, Kaname slapped his hands away with a smile.

"You're just playing! They're not toys, you know." Despite her words, her expression and voice were happy and teasing.

Sousuke feigned a pout, then leaned down to kiss her right nipple, his tongue laving the hard bead and chuckling at her surprised gasp. He would play if he wanted to.

Kaname grasped at his hair, pulling him away from her sensitive peaks. If he kept that up, she would be a whimpering mess in seconds and she did want to keep a hold of her dignity for a little while longer.

With a final kiss to her lower sternum, Sousuke's hands continued their southward journey. He ran his hands over Kaname's ribs and belly, smoothing them over the roundness of her hips. Her body was beautiful and he knew that it would probably be a long, long time before he would be used to being able to look at her, to be with her like this. He really doubted he would ever be used to this sight.

He could feel his own arousal finally starting to stir once again, but he wanted to continue his personal inventory of Kaname's body. Therefore, he only brushed over the sparse curls to run his hands over the tops of her legs. He'd come back to that later.

Before, he had been kind of flying blind when touching her legs under the table then under her skirt. Now, he was able to take them in completely. Both the sight and feel of them under his close attention was as close to perfect as anything he had ever seen. He studied them, loving their smooth, long, slender power.

Kaname could feel the change in Sousuke. Simple curiosity had been replaced by something similar, but more charged. The air snapped with promise as he parted her legs and ran his hands from her ankles up her thighs over and over again. Finally, after a slight hesitation from Kaname, she allowed him to push her thighs open completely. He brought his face close to her sex.

Kaname brought her hands up to her face and could feel her blush under her fingers. She knew that he wanted to explore, and she was happy to let him, but he was looking at the part of her that most felt like _her_ and she was embarrassed and anxious about what he'd think.

He tentatively brushed his hands over her mound and around her lips, before slowly spreading them apart. He finally looked up at Kaname and said with a little awe in his voice, "You're so beautiful." Kaname dropped her hands from her face and gave him a smile, finally relaxing under his gaze.

He moved his fingers up and down her slit, coating his fingers in her wetness. He brushed her clit and noticed she jumped a little. He slid his fingers down again and pushed inward, watching his fingers disappear. Inside she was hot and wet and incredible. Kaname's breathing grew measured and he checked her expression. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Mm hmm," she answered, her eyes flashing with enjoyment. "It's nice."

Sousuke moved his fingers in and out, happy to see Kaname's head fall back on the pillow with a low moan. He pumped his fingers in her a few more times, then lowered his head to taste her. She was sweet and tangy with an underlying musk that made his head buzz with want.

Kaname's gasp was unlike anything he'd ever heard from her. It was surprised and satisfied at the same time.

Kaname hadn't expected that from Sousuke. His mouth was firm and warm and soft and absolutely perfect as it moved against her arousal. She would have never believed that anything in the world could ever feel so good. In fact, her pleasure was growing so hard and fast with every movement of his mouth that she pushed him away.

Kaname laughed at Sousuke's worried look. "I want you," she explained. "I'm ready."

Sousuke's expression grew serious and he gave a small nod as he moved up her body. He hovered over her, cradled between her legs. Sousuke kissed her passionately. He was just as ready as she was.

Kaname readied herself as Sousuke used one arm to hold himself over her and the other to try to guide himself to her. She felt the head of his cock slide back and forth over her opening. He pushed, but got the angle wrong. He tried a few more times with no success. Kaname shifted as well as she could to try to help him along.

Finally, Sousuke gave Kaname an chagrined smile. "Um. Help?" he said.

Kaname smiled shyly back at Sousuke. She had honestly thought that this would be the most intuitive part, but apparently she was wrong.

"How about this," she said as she gently pushed his shoulder so that he was laying on his back. Kaname straddled Sousuke, situating and resituating her knees by his hips to try and get the best position. As unsexy as she felt trying to figure out the actual mechanics of intercourse, Sousuke still looked up at her with heat and passion and his eyes, his hands finding her breasts once again.

Finally, Kaname reached down and grabbed Sousuke still and upright and positioned his head at her entrance. She sank down onto him, feeling him slowly filling her, inch by inch. Sousuke grunted and his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation.

Kaname was braced for a number of things. She had heard it would hurt, that she would feel a pinch or a tear the first time. He was fully inside of her and she didn't feel anything like that. It was almost disappointing; she had been so ready for pain and all she felt was a strange, new pressure filling her. The pressure was tinged with a heat that she felt might turn into pleasure soon, but for the time being, it was just a little uncomfortable.

Sousuke, though, was lost in his bliss. Feeling her slick heat surround him, clenching him, was pure heaven. He struggled to peek through his eyelids to check on Kaname. She wasn't moving over him and she wore an unreadable expression.

"You okay?" he gasped out.

"Yeah," she replied, regaining her smile. She could tell that his back teeth were grinding together as the muscles in his jaw quivered. Kaname could see was an effort for him to keep still. Experiencing his pleasure as she felt him twitch inside her sent even more heat to her arousal.

Kaname experimentally rocked forward and back, wringing a growl out of Sousuke. The movement also sent white sparks through her body. The feeling was divine. She rocked again and again over Sousuke, loving the pressure inside of her as he slid in and out - the way the angle helped her brush her clit against the base of Sousuke's cock.

All Sousuke could do as Kaname rode him was hold onto her hips and let Kaname take control. All was blackness and the building, tightening pleasure inside of him. He couldn't think; he couldn't speak. All he could do was grunt out the wordless animal songs of pure physical enjoyment. Along with his pleasure, he felt a warm stirring in his chest that was telling him that this is what it was to love someone, to lose yourself so completely in someone else that absolutely nothing else in the world mattered. This thought spurred him to join into Kaname's movement, thrusting up from beneath her as she rocked over him faster and faster.

Sousuke's added thrusts wrung cries of rapture from Kaname. She knew that no one but Sousuke would ever make her feel like this. This was love. It was pleasure. It was complete trust that he would never hurt her, would never leave her, and would always be there for her. With her.

"Oh God," she said, succumbing. The waves of pleasure finally crested and crashed and her hips worked furiously over Sousuke as she rode out her orgasm and spasm after spasm shook her whole body.

Sousuke wasn't far behind. Hearing Kaname, feeling her walls tighten and grow impossibly hot, was all that it took for him to lose himself completely. His thrusts grew desperate and lost their rhythm as he jerked up again and again into her, spilling his seed deep inside her.

They both rode out the aftershocks, each twitch from the other spurring a new reaction, a happy grunt. The pleasure subsided, finally, and Sousuke grew soft and slipped from Kaname.

She rolled off in a sweaty, breathless heap. Sousuke drew her into him and kissed her head, breathed in the smell of her hair and skin. Every nerve seemed exposed and oversensitive and he reveled in every sensory experience of her.

Sousuke and Kaname basked in the afterglow of the new experience. A complete peace pervaded the bedroom, lulling them with its security.

After a few minutes, Kaname finally gave out a small laugh. "Well, that was kind of amazing." She smiled up at Sousuke.

"Hmm," he agreed. His eyes drooped and he seemed about to drift off.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, Sergeant," Kaname warned. "We're doing _that_ again."

Sousuke hesitated.

Kaname growled at him, "This is where you're supposed to say, 'Not a problem.'"

Sousuke mirrored her earlier smile. "Ask me again in twenty minutes," he replied.

With that, the two dissolved into laughter and held each other even closer than before.

THE END(ISH)

* * *

Author's Note 1: Many thanks to my husband, Scribefigaro, for his eager willingness to beta this chapter.

AN2: I've talked myself into writing an epilogue for this story. It should be posted as chapter 9 by Friday. I'm also happy to hear how readers felt about this chapter so feel free to leave me a line! Thanks for reading!


	9. Love

**Overwhelmed**

By Starzki

-x-

**9. Epilogue: Love**

-x-

The bright morning light stung Sousuke's eyes as he awoke. He had to smile. He was spooned up against Kaname who wore nothing but a t-shirt and panties, and still, during the night, his hand had found its way up her shirt to cover her breast.

He was reminded of their occupation of the previous afternoon. And evening. And well into the night. While small, strange muscles in his hips and back were sore, his body immediately responded to his position, his memories, and he was game to indulge himself.

Sousuke's hand switched between Kaname's breasts, fondling them, as he kissed baby kisses from behind her ear down to the nape of her neck. He smiled as he felt her stirring against him.

He knew that this was it. These were the moments he had survived his whole life to be able to experience.

Kaname awoke slowly. "Sousuke," she grumbled. "It's too early..."

"Good morning," he responded as he continued kissing her neck, moving from baby kisses to open-mouthed kisses on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Kaname growled, but arched her back, fully pressing her bottom into his growing erection. She even pressed his hand harder against her breasts.

"But Sousuke," she still whined, "We have so much to do today. We have to buy food for the apartment..." She seemed to lose her train of thought when Sousuke's other hand slipped into her panties.

Kaname gasped and her breath became short. She struggled to continue,"...And... you need... clothes..." Sousuke used his new knowledge of her anatomy to find her sensitive spot and press his fingers there firmly. Kaname stopped talking.

She turned to him, eyes still a little bleary from sleep, but flashing with happiness and arousal and Sousuke knew he'd won this little battle.

As Kaname shed her shirt and underwear, his thoughts returned the gratefulness he felt for that moment. There had been so many mornings when he had been injured, hungry, and worst of all, lonely. He'd had to fight, to kill, to survive, even though it went against his true nature. There had been so many times if he had wondered if survival could ever be worth the hell he'd experienced all his life.

Sousuke's last thought, before he surrendered himself to the bliss of Kaname's love, was that everything he'd ever endured was worth it if it meant he got to experience this very moment.

END.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end. For real this time. Let me take this opportunity here to thank my readers for following me through this story. I finished it! I also want to say that I have cherished every little acknowledgement readers have left to let me know that they've enjoyed this fic. I've loved the follows, favorites, and especially the reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and I hope that everyone can take some time off this time of year and do something that makes you happy.


End file.
